


Connection

by LeapAngstily



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapAngstily/pseuds/LeapAngstily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are still the same, even after all these years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Pazzini’s transfer to AC Milan, written to celebrate Pazzolivo’s reunification.

“So, who’s the stalker now?”  
  
Giampaolo recognizes the voice without having to turn around, but he does anyways, his movement deliberately slow as he comes face to face with grinning Riccardo.  
  
“Oh, you’re playing here, too? Didn’t even know,” he deadpans, fighting hard to keep himself from breaking into a wide smile of his own.  
  
“Asshole,” Riccardo tells him, but there is no accusation in his tone, only warmth and happiness. The silent caring that has always been there ever since their junior years, despite the momentary separations.  
  
“Love you too,” he replies, and despite the sarcasm dripping from his voice, Giampaolo knows he could not think up a more honest statement even if he tried.  
  
Riccardo closes the distance between them with a few long strides, and then he is securely in Giampaolo’s arms and Giampaolo lifts him off the ground and they are both laughing in exhilaration, because they are both here – they will get to play together again, they will get to share hotel rooms and long showers after matches, and most of all, they will not have to go into huge lengths just to find time for a cup of coffee together.  
  
“I’ve missed you,” Riccardo admits quietly once his feet are safely on the ground again. He is acting like they have not seen each other in ages, even though it has actually been only a week since their last encounter.  
  
Giampaolo understands his meaning anyways.  
  
“Just wait ‘til I get you alone,” he whispers, pressing their foreheads together, so close he can feel Riccardo’s warm breath on his face. If only the Milanello staff would leave them alone for a while, if only he could...  
  
“Mr. Pazzini, we really need to get on with your physicals,” the female member of staff approaching them interrupts his musings rudely. She has the kind of air that tells Giampaolo he should not mess with her.  
  
“I gotta go,” he mutters, releasing his hold on Riccardo unwillingly.  
  
“Come meet us after the afternoon practice?” Riccardo requests with an easy smile, “I could show you around. Introduce you to the guys. Maybe we could persuade Francesco to switch rooms so we could be roommates?”  
  
“You sure you wanna let me into your room?” Giampaolo inquires cheekily, “Being the stalker I am, I might end up stealing your underwear or something.”  
  
“I’m sure it’s worth the risk,” Riccardo’s eyes travel unashamedly up and down Giampaolo’s body as he speaks, and Giampaolo suppresses the urge to groan: how the hell is he supposed to concentrate on the physicals after that?  
  
“Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you,” he quips over his shoulder as he follows the woman inside.  
  
They are still the same, even after all these years. Maybe more experienced, more responsible, more grown-up – but the connection is still there, strong and undeniable, and that is all that matters to them.


End file.
